1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication technology, and more particularly to a multicast method.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the multicast scenario, multiple users obtain same business data in the same frequency band. Because of different channel conditions of users, the multicast rate is always limited by a user with worst channel condition.